1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices configured to test connectivity of micro bumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic industries have rapidly developed. Electronic products have become more lightweight and compact, with high operating speeds, multi-functions, and multi-performances. One of a variety of electronic product assembly technologies is chip scale packaging or chip size packaging. The chip scale packaging significantly reduces thicknesses or dimensions of semiconductor packages. In the event of stacking semiconductor devices in a chip scale package, micro bumps should be disposed to facilitate easier physical contact between the semiconductor devices.